


[Podfic of] The Bearer

by meri (merry_magpie)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In battle, Steve manages to lift Thor's hammer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Bearer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359383) by [toesohnoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes). 



**Story:** [The Bearer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/359383)  
**Author:** toestastegood  
**Length:** 3:34 minutes  
**Size and Format:** 4.4 MB, .mp3

 **Download Links:**  
~~_Audiofic Archive_ [Link takes you to site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bearer)~~  
_Mediafire_[Link takes you to site](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gl5o4nt1n4qx159/Bearer.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for my 2012 podfic_bingo square "character voices."
> 
> I want to thank toestastegood for giving me permission to record this fic.


End file.
